Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312544 is the upcoming Summer film adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O, set to double-bill with , while serving as a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive. In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with the Quartzers, who intend to wipe Kamen Rider Drive from history and conspire against his kingship. Synopsis The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: This movie takes place between episodes 44 & 45 https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/collections/20/44 Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Zero-One Legend Riders Allies *Tsukuyomi *Krim Steinbelt *Oda Nobunaga Villains Quartzer *Kasshin Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : ISSA * : https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20190525-00000030-mantan-ent * : * : https://dengekionline.com/articles/2383/ * : * : Returning Cast * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O, Oma Zi-Ohttps://twitter.com/Ben77878871/status/1143548543916859392 **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Barlckxs ***Barlckxs **Zonjis ***Zonjis **Zamonas ***Zamonas *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Oma Form **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu **Barlckxs ***''to be determined **Zonjis ***''to be determined'' **Zamonas ***''to be determined'' *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Faiz, Den-O Sword Form, Double CycloneJoker, Gaim Orange Arms, Drive Type Speed *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Woz GingaWakusei, Futurering Shinobi Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: *'Form Used:' **Mach Theme song *P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~, by DA PUMPhttps://twitter.com/DAPUMPJP/status/1139148512048734208 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the second summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its theme song, with the film's theme song being sung by the featuring artist of the show's theme song. *Although this film is promoted as the "True Ending" to Zi-O in the trailer, the official website states it takes place between episodes 44 and 45. This is similar to the advertisement of other Heisei movies like Ryuki Episode Final and Build Be the One which were also advertised as epilogues, but weren't. * The Quartzers are based on riders whose media aired in the Heisei Era but aren't considered Heisei Riders. **Barlckxs - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. **Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but were counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. **Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. ***Coincidentally, All three Riders' name end with same pronunciation: . *Krim Steinbelt's ancestor living in Sengoku period Japan is a reference to the fact his actor, Chris Peppler, is an actual descendant of , a Sengoku period warlord who betrayed and murdered . **Coincidentally, Mitsuhide Nira is a character named after Akechi Mitsuhide, who is in fact a corrupt police officer aligned with the Roidmudes who set up Shinnosuke Tomari after he is revealed to be the culprit of his father's murder. External Links *Official website References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers